


Tell me what you drink and I'll tell you who you are.

by Mimisempai



Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [4]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Beer, Digital Art, Drinking & Talking, M/M, Whiskey & Scotch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 05:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26347849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Rafael is a beer guy and Sonny is a scotch guyand the opportunity once again to erase from our minds THE scene of 19x08
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Digital Art - Photoshop Édits [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1998988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Barisi Opposites Challenge





	Tell me what you drink and I'll tell you who you are.




End file.
